Episode 3 - ala me
by Faeriewoman
Summary: I'm not a patient person so while I wait for lucas to send out his episode 3- I'll just write my own. There will be action, romance, new characters, introduction of familure ones. I have no relationship with anyone who controlls starwars. The events in th


Author's Note: First Star Wars fic- lemmie know what ya think. More to come. I love Star Wars. I'm a little Eaget for episode 3 so I decided to write my own. I have no idea what Lucas is going to do with the series so I'm makin my own idea. I would love feed back- just no flames please. Thanks. Oh yea I don't own them so please don't sue.  
  
Obi lay down in his bed. It had been a long hard day, and as seemed to happen more often than not with Anakin- Obi had spent most of the day wondering if he was even going to survive. After the battle of the clones Obi, Anakin and Padme had flown back to Naboo. Anakin and Padme disappeared for a few hours. Obi sighed as he thought of his young Padewan's crush on the beautiful senator, it went against many teachings of the Jedi order, but hell Anakin was a man, and what man wouldn't be attracted to Padme, if Obi was a few years younger he himself would probably chase after her himself. Besides what could a few hours of enjoyment hurt in the long run? Its not like anything was going to come or it, Anakin was to smart to do something like that. Obi Wan slowly took off his robes and boots. He hadn't felt this sore in ages, not since he was first starting his training with Qui Gon.  
  
The thought of his old master brought a tear to his eye, which Obi quickly suppressed. There were enough problems to worry about with out letting emotions get the better of him.  
  
"You must be tired Obi Wan, to express your emotion so blatantly." Obi swung around to find a ghostly image standing behind him. He had heard of this happening before, Jedi's so powerful that even death cannot disperse their spirit. He could not remember any evidence of it actually happening though. Yet here was Qui Gon standing in front of him.  
  
"Master, it is good to see you." Obi found it hard to keep his voice from cranking.  
  
"You are looking well my young padiwan." Qui Gon was always so serene, but for a moment he looked as if he was about to shed a tear.  
  
"I'm not so young as I use to be Master." Obi tried to smile and lighten the mood, but it was forced.  
  
"No and no longer a Padiwan either. You have one of your own. Life always moves on, a new circle a new generation, a new evil to fight, that is the way of things." Qui Gon decided it was time to end the awkward reunion by changing the subject.  
  
"A New evil master?"  
  
"Yes Obi Wan, there is a disruption in the force."  
  
"Why hasn't the council felt anything?"  
  
"The council's vision has been clouded by a dark cloud. Even Yoda cannot see past the darkness." Qui was once again the serious Jedi that obi Wan knew and missed.  
  
"Do you know what is causing it Master?"  
  
"Unfortunately I cannot see that, but I do sense it has something to do with young Skywalker. He is too angry, too scared. He has not learned to distance himself from his feelings, his powers are increasing, but he has not learned to control them. I fear he will soon loose himself to the dark side."  
  
Obi sat down on the edge of his bed, astounded by the thought that his Padiwan could turn to the dark side. What had he done wrong?  
  
"Nothing Obi Wan, you have done nothing wrong, if anything it is my fault, I left you before you were ready to take on such a tremendous task. The training of Anakin should have been done by a Jedi Master, He was to powerful for a young Jedi, even one who was the best pupil I ever had the privilege of working with."  
  
Obi smiled at the praise, even though his pride was pricked with being told he was inadequate for training Anakin, in his heart he knew that was true, Anakin was special he needed more than Obi could give him. "You called me your best Pupil Master, I don't believe I am the student worthy of that honor."  
  
Qui Gon's smile quivered for a moment, "Obi, you and Deialla are and always have been equals, I am proud of you both. You used your competitive natures to improve yourselves. And never let that interfere with your training. I only wish I could have apprenticed you both so she wouldn't have had to go so far away."  
  
"As I remember Master you did try. The council was debating for weeks. I think if Deialla was not your daughter they would have allowed it." Obi Wan smiled remembering his old rival and sweetheart Deialla. They had attended the academy together, but the rules forbade a Jedi to have more than one Padiwan. Obi had not seen Deialla since Qui Gon's funeral almost ten years ago.  
  
"It was not just our relationship that caused the council to reject my petition. I think when they found you two making out in an empty class room the decision was confirmed." Qui Gon grinned and Obi Wan turned a deep shade of red over the remembered transgression. When Qui Gon laughed though, Obi Wan could not help but do the same.  
  
"I did love her Master." Obi's laughter stopped as deep nostalgia set in.  
  
"I know you did. That is why I'm here. Something needs to be done about Anakin. Find Deialla. Perhaps the two of you together can lead Anakin to his destiny. I fear that now he is on the path to the dark side."  
  
"It is not that bad Master. He is …. A little misdirected is all. Perhaps Deialla will be able to help where I cannot, but Anakin is not nearing the dark side. He just lost his mother. Any person would be grieving." Obi was very quick to defend Anakin. He loved the boy. He couldn't be crossing to the dark side, he just couldn't. Everything would be fine.  
  
Qui Gon nodded. Truth be told he was hoping the same thing. "Alright Obi Wan. I still think you should go find Deialla. You two always helped each other be more than what you could be alone, the two of you might be able to help Anakin become more as well."  
  
Obi nodded. Qui Gon smiled and faded. Obi Wan sat on the bed and buried his hands in his head. He just wanted to sleep. He would worry about finding Deialla and helping Anakin tomorrow. 


End file.
